Hensetsu izen Ai
by YaoiRocks
Summary: Naruto’s had enough. Enough of Konoha and the constant hate he receives. And he does the unthinkable. He merges with the demon Kyuubi and runs away from Konoha to end up in the arms of one of Konoha’s most hunted nins…Itachi[Yaoi,itanaru,Mpreg]request fic
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!! This is a fic request from M**ican-chan!!** She wanted me to write this for her. The plot is her idea and she asked me to write it…and I'm all too happy to!

_Mican-chan:_ NYA!!

_XKhaalidaX:_ ??

_YaoiRocks:_ Nya!! Hullo!! Got popcorn??

_Mican-chan:_ Of course! Don't insult me!

_XKhaalidaX:_ O.O Oh no…another Ya-chan!! AHH!! I need help!!

_YaoiRocks:_ Oh, stop your whining…hey, Mican-chan, wanna go and do some 'research'??

_Mican-chan:_ -perks up- YEAH!! Let's go!!

_YaoiRocks:_ Let's go!! –Runs off with Mican-chan-

_XKhaalidaX:_ -sobs- I need help…

Disclaimer: Is there a Itanaru Yaoi scene every episode? No? Well then… I have nothing to say…

Pairings: Itanaru, one-sided Sasunaru. SasoDeid

Warnings: Yaoi, Sakura bashing, Sasuke bashing, future lemons, occness

Summery: Naruto's had enough. Enough of Konoha and the constant hate he receives. And he decides to do the unthinkable. He merges with the demon Kyuubi and runs away from Konoha and ends up in the arms of one of Konoha's most hunted nins…Itachi.

"Itanaru"- talking

'Itanaru'- thinking

_Itanaru_- Naruto talking to Kyuubi

**Itanaru**- Kyuubi talking

_**Itanaru**_- Kyuubi thinking

_Itanaru_- Flash backs

_Itanaru­_- Song lyrics in Japanese

**(Itanaru)**- Song translation

--------------------xx--------------------

Hensetsu izen Ai chapter one:

Pain. That was all he could feel. It burned every fibre of his being, leaving him gasping for air and feeling weak. And he hated it. And it wasn't just the physical pain…his heart was worse. It was ripping…tearing… broken.

What had he done to deserve this? Why were they this blind? Could they not see? All they had to go on were age old prejudices. Underneath the underneath…what a funny concept. They are taught this and yet…they do not use it. Some ninja they are.

He tried to move, but hissed when stinging pain shoot through his battered body. The demon hosted within him was trying it's best to heal him, it really was, but the great beast was struggling.

He thought back to what put him in this pitiful condition in the first place.

X- Flash Back –X

_He had been walking home from training when it happened. He had been passing a dark ally when he had been grabbed. He had been too surprised to fight back. The hands holding him dug into his delicate skin, drawing blood. When he started to realise what was happening to him, he struggled against the several pairs of hands that held him tightly. _

"_What the hell! Get off me!" He yelled, trying to get those cold clammy hands off him, but his efforts were futile. There was a dark chuckle,_

"_Oh no, demon. We're going to show you exactly what you deserve you monster!"_

"_Wha-" He was stopped when a fist slammed into his jaw, sending him crashing into the wall, his head whacking against the hard surface. He slid down, stunned. He wasn't given time to recover. His attackers grabbed his feet and pulled him forwards, grabbing a handful of golden hair as they did so. He struggled, trying to get them off him. The air left his lungs when he was hit in the stomach with a strong kick. He lay there, gasping for breath. _

_He lifted his head to glare at his shadowy attackers. One of them chuckled and kicked him in the face. He cried out when he felt his nose being broken. He cried out in pain when they continued to rain punches and kicks on his small body. He lifted his arms to try to ward off the attacks, but that turned out to be a mistake. One of the attackers drew a kunai and brought it down on the small blonde. The sharp weapon went through a gap in his rips, piercing his right lung on his side. He gave a startled cry, coughing up a large amount of crimson blood. _

_He heard the men laughing at his pain. He gritted his teeth, giving a feral snarl. They laughed harder,_

"_Hey look, the demons in pain!" _

_Naruto gave a low growl,_

"_What h-have I done t-to you?" He asked, coughing up more blood. The men stared at him,_

"_You're a demon. You killed my family!" One of then roared and the blonde flinched slightly. He opened his mouth to give a retort when one man grabbed his left arm and twisted it. The blonde gave a gasp as the bone was broken. He gritted his teeth to hide the fact that he was in agony._

_The men looked at each other, an evil glimmer in their eyes. _

'_Ah, shit.' Naruto thought and tensed, waiting for the expected attack. He gave a small grunt when another kick collided with his stomach. _

"_Now, let's finish this, shall we?" One of them asked, getting sounds of agreement from his companions as they advanced on the trembling and bleeding blonde, drawing kunai as they did. Naruto gulped and tried to move away, but they tied him up, using ninja wire that was so tight that it cut into his skin deeply. _

_Naruto bit his lip to prevent crying out when the sharp point of the kunai cut through his top and into the soft skin of his stomach. The men looked annoyed when they didn't get a reaction. They dug the blade deeper into his body, receiving soft whimpers of pain. They grinned at that._

_The heartless bastards didn't just cut his torso; they cut his arms, back and legs as well, even cutting right through the muscle on his left leg. _

_Then, abruptly, they stopped. They stood up, looking down at the bleeding blonde. The tallest gave a dark chuckle,_

"_What a masterpiece. Let's leave him, he'll soon die."_

_And with that, they were gone. _

_Naruto gasped, trying to get air into his lungs, but each laboured breath hurt him due to the fact that his ribs were broken…not to mention the kunai lodged in his right lung hear the arm. Using what little strength he had, he managed to get the wire off his wrists and ankles. He looked at his wrists and winced. The wires had cut him so deep that he could see the white of the bone. He slowly, and with much difficulty, stood up. He had to get home and fast before any one else took advantage of his current weakness._

X- Flash back –X

He felt pitiful. He was a shinobi. Those men shouldn't have been able to do that to him! He felt weak…pathetic. The blonde looked down at the pool of blood around him with dull, lifeless eyes. He was in his bedroom now…he had dragged himself here. It had been hard, but Naruto didn't want to die in some cold ally. At least he had familiar things around him.

He closed his eyes, leaning against the wall with a soft sigh, only to grimace and cough up a little blood. This was not how he wanted to die.

He closed his eyes, allowing darkness to consume him.

--------------------xx--------------------

When he opened his eyes, he blinked in surprise.

"Ah, great." He muttered. He was currently standing in a dim room, looking at a giant cage that had a piece of paper that said 'Seal' on it. He scowled as a pair of deep red, angry eyes opened up to glare at him.

**Why didn't you stop them, kit?**

Naruto stood there, silent. The demon's eyes narrowed at him,

**Why didn't you fight back?**

"I couldn't. They made sure I didn't."

There was a deep silence in the room as the two stared at each other. Naruto was only a few feet from the cage, so he could clearly see the demon's tensed stance as it seemed to be concentrating on healing his beaten body. Naruto gave a yelp when one of Kyuubi's tails wrapped around him and pulled him closer. He looked up into the eye of the fox, whom was now lying down, and stared in shock. He saw no hate, malice or disgust in those red eyes.

All he saw was pity and a kind of…motherly love. Maybe he was mistaken. For one thing, Kyuubi was a demon and another…Naruto has never known motherly love. He was an orphan after all.

"What is it?" He asked his voice soft.

**Kit… I won't be able to heal you…**

"So I'm going to die?"

**Well, there is an alternative…**

Naruto cocked his head to the side cutely,

"What's that?"

**You could merge with me…**

Naruto felt angry,

"Merge with you? Don't you think that the villagers hate me enough as it is!? You have some nerve!"

The demon was quiet for a moment and then the demon spoke,

**It was not my fault I attacked the village. Some evil twisted monster summoned me and put me under his control and made me attack the village. And then I found myself sealed with you… I was separated from my own kits.**

"Kits? You mean babies?"

**Yes…I'm a mother.**

"Wait!? You're a girl!?"

**And, so what? Why does everyone assume that a powerful demon is a male! Honestly, little one! Are you trying to insult me!?**

Naruto cringed,

"I-I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!"

Kyuubi looked down at the frightened teen and gave a sigh.

**Kit…I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you. Please, accept my proposition. If you don't then you will die in a few hours. No-one will discover your body until late into the morning. It would be too late by then.**

Naruto was silent for a little bit and then he took a deep breath,

"O-okay…I'll do it."

**Good. I'll put you into a deep sleep so that you are unaware of the pain. Sleep well, my little kit.**

And with that, the blonde snuggled into the soft fur of the demons tail and fell asleep.

--------------------xx--------------------

The next morning, Naruto gave a groan when he woke up. He was aware of an ache all over his body. He opened his eyes and blinked when the sun shining on him through the curtains hurt his sensitive eyes. He looked down at the floor and gave a grimace. The blood was now dry. He'll have to clean that up later.

**Kit, are you alright?** He heard Kyuubi asked. He jumped and then calmed down a little,

"Y-yeah… but I'm aching all over…"

**That's normal. And you can think your words to me. I can hear them more clearly that way.**

_Oh…okay…_

Naruto slowly stood up, glad that his injuries were all healed. He slowly walked into the bathroom on shaky legs, feeling a little weak.

_Why do I feel so weak?_

**The affect of the merging.**

Naruto gave a sigh and then stepped in front of the bathroom mirror.

He stared.

_K-Kyuubi…w-what is this!?_

**Um…you? And me…**

_Kyuubi…I look like a fucking girl!?_

**Well…I am female…**

Naruto gave a growl and his hands flew to his head where, currently, there was a pair of red fox ears were. His face was more delicate looking and more angled, giving him a far more feminine look. His eyes were more feline looking with blue eyes with slits for the pupils. His whisker marks were deeper and longer. He looked like a fox…a female one at that….

He then looked down and his mouth dropped,

_What the hell happened to my clothes!?_

**Well…I don't like orange, so I changed them.**

_But I look like a tart!_

**Live with it…**

His top covered his chest, but stopped just below his ribs, showing of a well toned stomach. The right sleeve went down to the wrist, but the left only came down to the middle of the upper arm. He was wearing a leather glove that went up to his elbow on his left arm. He was wearing tight shorts that stopped mid thigh. His leather boots came up to the knee, the toes and the heel of the dainty feet exposed.

He frowned as he tugged at his now waist long hair, which, he noticed, had gone a strawberry blonde colour (Which is basically blonde hair with red tints, which is my hair colour!!). He curled his lips back in a snarl, only to spot that his canines were now longer then they were before. He turned around, stepping back, only to yelp when he stepped on something and felt unexpected pain. He looked down and his eyes widened. He now had nine red tails that were coiling about his small form. Ah, great…

_Kyuubi…_

**Hey! I didn't know that you would end up looking like this! Don't blame me! And I must say…you look very sexy!**

_Shut up!_

**It would help in finding a good strong mate!**

_Mate!? Why would I want a strong wife?_

**Female? HA! I'm not having you mating with female!**

_Kyuubi…please shut up! How the hell do I hide all this?_

**I'll come up with something. Clean the apartment for how.**

The blonde grumbled, but stalked out of the bathroom and into the main living area. His apartment only had three rooms. The main living area, the bedroom and the bathroom. He didn't mind. He was living alone after all. He winced when he saw a small trail of blood going to the door, which was left ajar. He frowned and quickly went over to it, closing it with a snap. He gave a sigh and then turned around, gathering up a bucket to fill it with water. He made quick work with the blood, removing the stains from his floors. No-one would notice. Not that they notice anything about him anyway.

When he had finished, he looked about and then grinned when he found a piece of cord. He tied his hair up since it kept getting in his face. And since he was feeling so self conscious of the clothes that Kyuubi had given him, he put his orange jumpsuit on top of it.

**Okay. I'll but a genjutsu over you. It will be strongest over your ears and tails. If it falters, then your new looks will show through…maybe not the ears or tails. I'll prevent that from happening. And you have your hair hidden under the jumpsuit, so you'll be okay. Just don't do anything strenuous, okay? You're low on chakra from the merging.**

_Okay, do it now!_

There was a few seconds silence then,

**Done!**

Naruto raced into the bathroom and sighed in relief when he noticed he looked like his old self. What a relief!

He then went back into the bedroom and looked at the clock. Meh, he was only half an hour late. Kakashi won't be there.

--------------------xx--------------------

Sasuke sighed as Sakura clung to his arm, trying to get his attention by talking non-stop. It was, in fact, doing the opposite. He was zoning out. Where the hell was that dobe? Sasuke frowned as a memory suddenly surfaced to bother him. He still thought that it was a dream. It had happened when he was fourteen and doing a little mission for Orochimaru…

X-Flash back-X

_He had been wondering in the fire country, not to far from the Sound border. He stopped suddenly. He could hear singing. It was male, but the voice was so beautiful that it could be mistaken for a woman's. Out of curiosity, he followed the sound of that beautiful voice until he could hear the words of the song,_

_sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni_

_jibun rashisa wo chikara ni_

_mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite_

_mou ikkai mou ikkai_

_**(turning sadness into kindness**_

_**your uniqueness into strength**_

_**it's okay to get lost so begin walking**_

_**once again, once again)**_

_Sasuke continued to walk towards the sound of the singer, almost entranced by the beautiful sound. _

_dareka no kitai ni zutto kotae_

_homerarerunoga suki nano desuka?_

_naritai jibun wo surikaetemo_

_egao wa itsudemo suteki desuka?_

_**(do you like to be praised by**_

_**answering everyone's expectations?**_

_**will your smile always be beautiful**_

_**even if you hide your true self?)**_

_hajimaridake yume mite okiru_

_sono saki nara itsuka jibun no ude de_

_**(just dreaming the beginning then waking up**_

_**the continuation can be reached someday by myself)**_

_He came across some bushes that hid the singer from view, but he was still a distance from them, so he couldn't see anything._

_souda daiji na mono wa itsumo_

_katachi no nai mono dake_

_te ni iretemo nakushitemo _

_kizukanumama_

_**(the most important thing is always**_

_**without any shape**_

_**even if you have it or lose it**_

_**you'll never know)**_

_sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni_

_jibun rashisa wo chikara ni_

_mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite_

_mou ikkai mou ikkai_

_**(turning sadness into kindness**_

_**your uniqueness into strength**_

_**it's okay to get lost so begin walking**_

_**once again, once again)**_

_He was getting nearer. Just a little bit to go now._

_zurui otona wa deau tabi_

_atama gohashi na sekkyou dake_

_jibun wo sunao ni dasenaku natte_

_kizutsukinagara sugu ni togatte_

_**(unfair adults are always**_

_**giving lectures every time we meet**_

_**being unable to show their true selves**_

_**they get grouchy as they get hurt)**_

_atarashii kaze mikata ni tsukete_

_sagashite iinda itsuka aoi tori wo_

_**(getting the new wind on your side**_

_**it's now okay to search for the blue bird)**_

_He was nearing the singer, who seemed to think themselves alone, since they sung quite loudly, yet clearly. There was the sound of splashing water. The singer must be bathing or something. _

_souda daiji na mono wa itsumo_

_katachi no nai mono dake_

_te ni iretemo nakushitemo _

_kizukanumama_

_**(the most important thing is always**_

_**without any shape**_

_**even if you have it or lose it**_

_**you'll never know)**_

_sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni_

_jibun rashisa wo chikara ni_

_mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite_

_**(turning sadness into kindness**_

_**your uniqueness into strength**_

_**it's okay to get lost so begin walking)**_

_namida no ato ni wa nazeka fukkireta_

_sora ni niji ga deru you ni shizen na koto_

_ame wa agatta_

_**(it's natural like the rainbow**_

_**that somehow appears after tears**_

_**the rain stopped)**_

_The singing and the sound of splashing was getting louder. This person was obviously a loud person. Tch, that wouldn't help if he was on a spying mission. What a dobe._

_dakara daiji na mono wa itsumo_

_katachi no nai mono dake_

_te ni iretemo nakushitemo _

_kizukanumama_

_**(so the most important thing is always**_

_**without any shape**_

_**even if you have it or lose it**_

_**you'll never know)**_

_sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni_

_jibun rashisa wo chikara ni_

_kiminara kitto yareru shinjite ite_

_mou ikkai mou ikkai_

_mou ikkai mou iikai?_

_**(turning sadness into kindness**_

_**your uniqueness into strength**_

_**believing that you should be able to do it**_

_**once again, once again**_

_**once again, are you ready?)**_

_Sasuke reached the bushes that were blocking his view of the singer and stopped, arguing with himself. Should he see who it was who so caught his attention?_

_He narrowed his eyes and then reached forward, gripping the bushes tightly. He pushed them aside and peered into the gap. There was a small crystal clear lake with a grassy shore that had lush green grass and lilac flowers dotted here and there. His eyes then trailed to the figure in the water and his eyes widened. He'd recognise that sunny blonde hair and whisker marks anywhere! Naruto! What was he doing here?_

_And where on earth did Naruto learn to sing like that? His voice was so…beautiful and captivating. He wanted to hear more. He then realised that Naruto was naked. He couldn't help himself as his eyes roamed over the sun kissed skin, taking in every detail of the slightly muscled figure, though not overly so, making him look slightly feminine. _

_Sasuke stared at the solitary figure as he licked his lips unconsciously, wondering. Naruto, he noticed, was far better looking then any of the girls in the academy. Wait a second…did he just think that!? Dammit! He should be thinking of ways to kill his brother, not thinking about an old team-mate! Tch. _

_He was brought to attention when the blonde made his way to the edge of the lake and got out. He had to pinch his nose from the oncoming nosebleed. The blonde had his back towards him, which gave Sasuke a perfect view of his tight ass. _

_Sasuke watched was the blonde slowly dried himself with a towel, teasing the young Uchiha with those slow movements. Sasuke wiped the drool that gathered at the corner of his mouth. _

_He felt a little disappointed when Naruto put on some boxers, blocking the view from the drooling Uchiha. _

_Sasuke watched as the blonde dressed himself, and then using the towel to dry off his bright blonde hair. _

_Just then, the figure of the toad sannin stepped out and approached the blonde,_

"_You done brat?" He asked. Naruto smiled widely and replied,_

"_Yup! Let's go, Ero-sennin!"_

_Sasuke glared at the retreating backs. If Jiraiya hadn't have appeared, then he would have gone down and raped the blonde… it wasn't his fault that the blonde looked so fuckable. In fact, he had a current problem that needed attending to. _

_He walked off in a surly mood. He had a lot to think about…_

X-Flash back-X

He then looked to the right when he felt a familiar chakra signature approached them. He frowned. It was familiar, but it seemed a little…different. He looked as Naruto appeared, grinning at them,

"Hi guys! Sorry I'm late, but I forgot to set my alarm, hehe."

"You idiot! Don't do it again!" Sakura screeched and hit the blonde over the head before turning to smile in a sickly way at Sasuke, her back turned to the smaller male. Naruto glared at her as he rubbed the small bump that had formed on his head. Sasuke closed his eyes as Sakura started to rattle on again about things.

"Sakura." He said. She stopped talking immediately, her eyes wide in a hopeful way.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun. What do you want; I'll do anything for you!"

"…Shut up…"

She blinked and then looked disappointed. She then turned angry green eyes at the little blonde, who was carving something out in the wood of the bridge, his pink tongue stuck out a little of his pouty looking lips in his concentration. Sasuke liked the view and was thinking of how those lips would taste. He narrowed his eyes in loathing when Sakura started to tell him off for it. The poor blonde looked a little lost as if not really knowing what he was being told off for.

"Sakura." Sasuke said again through gritted teeth. The pink haired thing turned to him, blinking slightly.

"Leave him alone."

Both Sakura and Naruto blinked at this. Naruto cocked his head to the side, as if considering Sasuke. All of a sudden, he pulled a face and looked away, crossing his arms. It was then that Sasuke noticed that his left hand was covered by a leather glove. Hmm, leather, how sexy.

They waited in silence for the next few hours, waiting for their team leader. They were chuunin so they had Kakashi as their team leader. And he was late…as always. Sasuke thought that if the man turned up on time for once, he'd have a heart attack or something.

When the man did appear, both Naruto and Sakura shouted at him about him being late. The Jounin just laughed and made the excuse that he had run out of hot chocolate and had to wait for the shops to open to buy some before he could have his morning cup of hot chocolate. As usual…they didn't believe him.

They followed the Jounin to their training grounds. He stopped and turned to them,

"Okay guys. I think today we'll do some simple sparing. Sasuke, Naruto, your up first."

Naruto grumbled under his breath, obviously not in the mood for it. Sasuke smirked. He took any opportunity he could to touch the blonde, and this was one of them. The two moved into the middle of the field, taking their fighting positions, drawing their kunais'. Naruto was the first to move and threw the weapon at the Uchiha. The dark haired male easily deflected the projectile before blocking a punch from the blonde. He winced as his palm smarted. Damn, the blonde could hit harder then Sakura and that was saying something.

He jumped back as a knee was aimed at his abdomen, hissing when it grazed the skin briefly. When did the dobe get so fast? He lashed out with the kunai, the point coming within inches of Naruto's face. The blonde grabbed his wrist and slammed his shoulder into the pale teen's chest, knocking the wind from his lungs. Sasuke staggered back a few steps, trying to fill his lungs with some air, but the blonde didn't give him a chance to recover. Naruto appeared behind him and crouched low, swinging his leg so that they swept the raven haired male off his feet and into the ground. Before Sasuke could register what was going on, he felt a knee being pressed on his chest and a cold sharp point at his throat.

"I win." Naruto said with a grin. Sasuke glared up at him. When did the idiot get so strong?

"N-Naruto!?" Sakura cried, shock evident in her voice. She and Kakashi approached the pair and Kakashi said,

"That was a quick battle. Well done Naruto. Were you doing some training before hand? You look tired."

Naruto slowly stood up with a yawn and scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner,

"Hehe, yeah. I didn't get much sleep last night so I decided to do some training instead…"

"I want a rematch!" Sasuke snarled, standing up quickly and drawing a kunai, sweeping it at the blonde, who ducked in time before the sharp weapon cut his hair. Naruto did a cross seal and shouted,

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" About ten clones appeared. Naruto swore slightly. He really was low on chakra and Sasuke's behaviour was not helping. He had to finish this soon!

While his ten clones rushed in attacking the raven haired male with taijutsu so that thy could wear him down as well as figuring out his fighting style, Naruto stayed at the side, watching intently.

"You two, stop!" Kakashi said in a weary voice. Naruto pouted, but dispersed his clones, going back to the silver haired Jounin.

"I wanted to kick the teme's ass again!"

Kakashi chuckled and ruffled the blonde's hair. Naruto flinched back slightly, causing the older man to frown slightly. The action also didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke.

Naruto sat down, feeling extremely tired. He leaned on his hands while his legs were spread slightly in front of him. He didn't notice the drooling Uchiha.

**Kit…you're genjutsu is failing a little bit. Don't worry, they can't see you tails or ears, but I think Sasuke likes the way you look…**

Naruto snapped his head at the staring Uchiha and gulped nervously. Was it him, or did Sasuke look hungry, really hungry. And at him as well.

Sakura frowned, leaning forward slightly,

"You know Naruto…I've never noticed this before, but you look like a girl."

Naruto's eyebrows twitched. She did not just say that. She. Did. Not. Just. Say. That!

He jumped up screaming,

"How do I look like a girl?"

Sakura cocked her head to the side and said in an accusing tone,

"You look pretty! Prettier then me!"

"He was prettier then you to start with…" Sasuke muttered, and although Kakashi and Sakura didn't hear it, Naruto did. The blonde turned his attention to the Uchiha, who was staring at him with a lustful gaze before snorting and turning his back. He didn't notice Sasuke's gaze on his tight ass.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was doing a mantra in his head that sounded something like this:

'IamnotapaedophileIamnotapaedophile!

Naruto stared at the three, and gave a frustrated sigh. It was all those villagers fault.

"I'm going for some ramen." He growled and without waiting for an answer, he raced off.

As he walked through the town, he got a few strange looks from the people he passed, villager and shinobi alike that were similar to the one that Sasuke was giving him earlier. It made him feel uncomfortable and make him want to sink into the ground.

He reached the small ramen bar, walking in and jumped onto one of the stalls shouting,

"Miso ramen please!"

Teuchi, the stall owner, turned around and froze, staring at the small blonde. Naruto cocked his head to the side and asked,

"What's wrong, Ojii-chan?"

The man shook his head and mumbled,

"Nothing…" before he turned around and prepared the blonde's meal. When he was done, he placed it in front of Naruto and watched as the blonde gave a small 'Itadakimasu' and dug into the bowl, eating at a fast rate.

"Um, Naruto." The old man asked, eying the blonde carefully. Naruto looked up, blinking as he paused in his feast,

"Yeah?"

"Is it me…or do you look different."

A tick appeared in the blonde's head and he grunted, finishing off his ramen quickly,

"Is it me or is everyone saying that?"

Teuchi gave a sigh and turned around and continued to serve up another helping for the small blonde.

Naruto was snapped from his thoughts when someone sat next to him. He looked at who it was and almost groaned. Sasuke.

"What do you want teme?" He asked. Sasuke didn't say anything, but looked at him through the corner of his eyes. The blonde shifted away, not liking the way Sasuke was looking at him. It was jut as bad as walking through the village earlier. He shuddered at the thought of those hungry stares on him. At least they were not hateful like they normally were. At least he could breathe a sigh of relief at that.

"Sasuke-kun!" Both males flinched at the shrill voice and the blonde turned in time to see Ino glomp Sasuke front behind, chattering like mad. Shikamaru and Chouji followed at a slower pace, sitting down next to Naruto, who decided to look away so that they wouldn't gape at him.

Ino looked over at him and stared. And stared.

"What?" He asked, getting a little irritated by the fact that she was staring at him like all the others. All of a sudden, the blonde girl let out a squeal. Everyone in the surrounding area stopped and stared at the girl, who didn't seem to notice,

"Oh, Naru-chan! When did you get so cute?"

There was a deep silence as everyone absorbed those words, their eyes going wide as they stared at the said 'Cute boy'. Shikamaru and Chouji, out of curiosity, stood up to get a better look at the fuming blonde. They blinked once, then twice before Shikamaru smirked,

"I have to agree with her…"

"I DO NOT LOOK CUTE!! And don't call me Naru-chan!" Naruto shouted, standing up, almost jumping up and down on the spot. Ino giggled and grabbed him, holding him a crushing hug,

"AWWW! But you do look cute! And I'll call you Naru-chan if I want!"

No-one noticed the jealous glare that Sasuke sent in Ino's direction. Naruto grumbled and wriggled, trying to get out of Ino's grip,

"Lemmi go!" He growled. A giggling Ino let him go and smiled down at him,

"Sorry Naru-chan, I can help it that you're so cute!"

"It is seems others like the cute you as well." Shikamaru said, looking at the hungry stares directed at the pissed looking blonde.

Naruto gave another growl and stomped off saying,

"That's it, I'm going home!"

"Okay, be safe Naru-chan!" Ino called after him. Naruto gave another growl and continued on his way.

--------------------xx--------------------

_YaoiRocks:_ There, aren't I nice enough to write that for you Mican-chan?

_Mican-chan:_ YEAH!!!

_XKhaalidaX:_ -choke cough splutter- You, being Nice!! OMG!! What a fantastic joke!

_YaoiRocks:_ … yeah…let's just leave her, okay??

_Mican-chan:_ Yeah… We still haven't finished our research…

_YaoiRocks:_ Oh yeah! Let's go!

Okay, there you go. Chapter one done! Hmm… that was long, wasn't it?? A well. You don't mind, do you? Okay, I'll leave you along now… Just review and tell me and Mican-chan what you think!! She came up with the plot and I wrote it for her! Lolz. Ja!


	2. Chapter 2

Me and Mican-chan would like to thank all you reviewers for your wonderful reviews! We're so glad you like it! Nya! Here's chapter two!!

I would have posted this last night, but my internet decided to play up on me TT-TT but at least it's here now.

_Mican-chan:_ -sobs- peoples like this!

_YaoiRocks:_ That's because we are geniuses!!

_Mican-chan:_ YA-CHAN!

_YaoiRocks:_ MICAN-CHAN!

_Mican-chan:_ YA-CHAN!

_YaoiRocks: _MICAN-CHAN!

_Mican-chan:_ YA-CHAN!

_YaoiRocks: _MICAN-CHAN!

_Mican-chan:_ YA-CHAN!

_YaoiRocks: _MICAN-CHAN!

_XKhaalidaX:_ That's it…I'm going… -walks off-

_Mican-chan:_ YA-CHAN!

_YaoiRocks: _MICAN-CHAN!

_Mican-chan:_ we should get on with the story…

_YaoiRocks:_ Yeah…we should…

Warning: attempted rape in this chapter…and cuteness!! Lolz

**Joint Fic: Plot by Mican-chan, written by YaoiRocks. **

--------------------xx--------------------

Hensetsu izen Ai chapter two:

Naruto was pissed. It had been a couple of weeks since he had merged with the demon, and he was tired. Tired of all the lusty stares he was receiving. And Ino annoyed him to no end. Somehow she always knew where he was and would grab him and then parade about, shouting about how cute he was. Dammit! He needed a break…

He sighed as he looked up at the clouds where he was lying on the lush grass. Hopefully no-one would find him here. It freaked Naruto out when he noticed a change in the behaviour of most of his male friends. Especially Neji and Sasuke. Those two kept glaring at each other and asking him if he wanted to go somewhere with them...like dinner or something. He went with Neji once and Sasuke blew a fuse and…well… let's just say that one of the training grounds will be out of commission for a while…

He closed his eyes, giving a content sigh.

**Heh, you seem to be getting a lot of attention lately. **

_Shut up! Dammit, I wish I knew who those villagers were…_

**Same here kit…**

_Guess we'll have to wait and see okaa-san…_

Over the last two weeks, Kyuubi had been treating him much like how he had seen mothers treat their children, so he had begun referring to her as his mother. She was the closest thing he had to a mother figure. He swore that she almost blew up with pride when he called her 'Okaa-san' for the first time…she seemed so happy about it that he thought she would blow up. Ah well.

And Iruka seemed to have gone into 'mother hen' mood, chasing away and even beating anyone who even looked at Naruto with a hint of lust. Naruto was a little freaked out by that really…

He gave a small yawn, feeling himself dropping off to asleep. He should get home really, before it got too late. He hated being out in the dark. His ears twitched when he heard someone coming. He sniffed at the air and almost groaned…Sasuke. Was the guy stalking him?

**Probably… I think he wished to be your mate.**

_EWWW!! He's my best friend dammit!_

**Kukuku… he'll try, trust me…**

"What do you want teme?"

"How did you know it was me?" He heard Sasuke ask.

"You stalk me…its obvious…"

He felt the Uchiha sit next to him and he opened his eyes to see ebony eyes staring at him. Annoyed, Naruto sat up,

"Can't I ever be left alone?"

Sasuke watched him carefully,

"No… I don't want you going out with Neji again…"

The blonde gave a warning growl as he stood up,

"Teme, for heavens sake! I can do whatever the fuck I like! You're not my mother!"

Sasuke stood up as well, looking down at the smaller male, his dark eyes intent. Naruto hated that look. The same look he had been getting for the last two weeks. He turned around and took a step forward to get away from Sasuke. But it seemed that the Uchiha had other ideas. He grabbed the blonde's arm and pulled him back so that Naruto's back was against his chest. He wrapped his arms round the smaller male's waist, preventing any escape route.

Naruto stiffened from the close contact of the Uchiha and he growled deep in his throat.

"Get off me." He warned. Sasuke ignored him as he buried his nose in Naruto's hair, breathing the scent of the blonde in. He smelled like…the wild forest. It was intoxicating. Naruto gave another growl, louder this time.

"I'm warning you Uchiha! Get your hands off me!"

Sasuke looked at the blonde, an eyebrow raised.

"I just wanted to spend some _private_ time with you."

Naruto felt disgusted. He gave another growl and snapped his head back, hitting the Uchiha hard on the nose. Sasuke's arms left his waist as the hands went up to hold his nose as blood flowed from it freely.

"Maybe that will teach you not to touch me!" Naruto yelled before turning around and dashing off.

When the blonde had gotten a safe distance from the Uchiha, he leaned against the wall of the ally with a sigh. He shivered when he remembered what the bastard had tried to do. He gave a low growl. How dare Sasuke do that! They were friends dammit! Was he willing to risk that!?

"Well well well… what do we have here? I little lost demon."

Naruto froze, his eyes going wide. Oh no…

He turned around, only to duck as a fist came flying in his direction. He jumped to the side and glared at his attackers. There were about four of the men, grinning at him in a menacing manner. One of them looked him up and down, making Naruto shiver slightly under that hungry stare.

" Hmm… I'm a little hungry…I think I'll have a little bit of fox for my dinner. What do you guys say?"

The other three laughed in agreement as they advanced on the blonde, who eyed them warily. He wasn't going to let them beat him up again. He gave a jerk when a hand gripped his wrist in a tight grip. He turned to the man to punch him, but his other wrist was restrained as well. He gave a pained cry when a kunai pierced his knee, causing him to fall over. His hands were tied with some wire behind his back, the four men holding him down.

'What the hell!' he thought, struggling even more. He then froze when he felt a hand grip his thigh tightly, near his ass. It felt uncomfortable, especially when the hand seemed to be caressing his thigh. He gave a growl and turned to look at the grinning men, his slit eyes narrowed with anger.

"If you touch me one more time, I'll rip you to shreds…" He said in a low, calm voice. The men looked a little nervous at that until one of them said,

"You can't do anything, you're at our mercy. You're a helpless little demon, face it."

The hand that had been on his thigh moved upwards, so that it went over his ass to rest on the small of his back, the fingers going under the elastic of the baggy orange trousers that hid his shorts.

_Oh no, I am not letting them do this to me!_

With a burst of red chakra, the men were thrown from him, colliding with the walls of the ally. The wire that tied his wrists came off with a snap. He quickly stood up and took a fighting stance. The four men looked at him, anger burning in their eyes. One of them rushed forward, their hand drawn back for a punch. The blonde caught the wrist and easily flipped the man over onto the ground beside him and stamped on the man's nose. The man gave a pained cry when his nose was broken. He was grabbed from behind by strong arms and he snarled. He let the red chakra leak from his body, smirking as he heard his attacker's yell of pain as his skin was burned by the potent chakra. The remaining two looked at each other before charging at the pissed blonde. Naruto jumped over them, landing on all fours, the chakra swirling about his body. The men charged again, but froze, staring at him with their eyes filled with fear.

**Ah…shit…**

_What?_

**Sorry, I was so angry… I let the genjutsu drop completely. **

_I don't care at the moment! _

He snarled at the men, smirking when they flinched away.

"**Go away and leave us alone!"** He said, his voice more like Kyuubi's then his own. With a scream, the two men ran, leaving the two injured men. The chakra slowly died and Naruto stood there, trying to calm himself.

**Kit…they're going to go around screaming about me… or you…us… we need to get out of here!**

_Here…what do you mean by that?_

**Konoha. If we stay here, they could kill us! I don't want to die! I don't want them to hurt you! My little baby!!**

_B-but…_

**Go, NOW!!! If you don't, then I shall take over your body and force you to leave.**

_O-okay…_

**Don't take anything…we'll start a new life somewhere else.**

_Okay okaa-san._

Naruto jumped upwards onto the roof, running towards the gate of the village. To anyone who did see him, all they saw was an orange blur. When he did reach the gates, he knocked the guards out and slipped out into the forest. He jumped into the trees and sped off away from the village gave him so much pain and hurt.

He stopped suddenly, looking down at himself with a frown. This orange jumpsuit was far too visible.

**Take the jumpsuit off then!**

_B-but people will see those other clothes that you gave me!_

**And? Just do it!**

_Fine!_

Naruto unzipped the baggy top and threw it onto the branch beside him, doing the same with his trousers, leaving his new outfit visible. He then looked back one more time before jumping off again and speeding off away from the village that had given him nothing but hell. He was going to start a new life without Konoha.

--------------------xx--------------------

Sasuke was beyond pissed. All he wanted to do was to spend some time _alone_ with Naruto and the idiot had decided to almost break his nose. It had stopped bleeding, but his pride still had to heal. Damn that little blonde.

"Sasuke-kun? Is something wrong?" He looked down with a scowl at Sakura, who was staring at him with worried green eyes. He hated that look.

"Hn."

He walked past the girl, who blinked and then ran after him. He gave a tired sigh. He didn't want to deal with her right now. All he wanted to do was to go home and nurse his pride by himself.

"Ah!! Fuck!!" Both Sasuke and Sakura blinked at the distressed cry. They ran in the direction of the voice and stopped at an ally. There were two men there. One of them seemed to have a broken nose and the other had burns all over him. Sakura ran forward and kneeled beside the two. The men looked at her and she smiled reassuringly,

"Don't worry; I'll heal you right up!"

With that, she quickly healed the broken nose and the terrible burns, though there were still horrific scars remaining.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked. The men looked terrified and the man that had the burns cried,

"A demon! We were teaching that demon a lesson and suddenly, red chakra was coming out of it and burned me! Also it had nine tails! It's the nine tailed demon! It's possessed that boy! GOD SAVE US!!"

Sasuke blinked and then frowned. He knew were the red chakra came from. He had seen it many times before. Naruto.

"Come on…we'll go to Tsunade-sama and she'll know what do to." Sakura said as she helped the man to his feet.

When they got to the tower, the woman was busy signing a mountain of paper that hid her figure from view. She looked up when they entered, blinking.

"What is it?" She asked.

"These men were attacked-"

"It was the Kyuubi, I swear!" The man cried, looking at the other man for support. Tsunade frowned,

"How could you tell?"

"It had nine tails! And fox ears! And the red chakra! It had it all!"

Tsunade sat up quickly, a worried frown on her face,

"What happened?"

"It beat us up and ran off…in the direction of the gates."

Tsunade frowned and snapped at Sasuke and Sakura,

"Get Kakashi and the rest of Konoha 12, then go search for Naruto. When you do, bring him back here!"

"Why Naruto?" Sakura asked. Tsunade slammed her hand on the table and roared,

"DON'T QUESTION ME! And you two go home and stay there, understand?"

The two men nodded and ran out of the room quickly. She turned to the other two, her eyes flashing,

"Go, now!"

The two looked at each other and then ran out of the building, running in opposite directions. Sasuke was the first to encounter a team, team 8. The three were lounging around their training ground. They looked up when Sasuke skidded to a stop near them,

"Tsunade-sama orders everyone to search for Naruto. Something's happened and she wants us to find him, now!"

The three stood up quickly, Kiba asking,

"What happened?"

"Sakura and I came across a couple of injured men, who were talking about the Kyuubi. When we told Tsunade-sama, she told up to search for Naruto."

The three looked confused, but agreed anyway, getting Akamaru to track the blonde scent. They did pick the scent…in the ally way where Sasuke and Sakura had found the two injured men. Sasuke frowned and said,

"Naruto was here? This is where we found the two injured men."

Kiba frowned slightly, but then shrugged,

"Maybe he was here before those men had been attacked."

"Maybe, let's continue to track his scent."

Kiba nodded in agreement. Akamaru ran off, following the blonde's trail. It led straight to the village gates. Sasuke grew worried. This was the direction the 'Kyuubi' went in. Did Naruto go in pursuit of it? Sasuke looked about and spotted the two unconscious guards. He turned around and said,

"Stay here, I'll go and tell Tsunade-sama."

He jumped onto the roofs and sped to the tower where he found Tsunade as well as the others there. He climbed in through the window, getting everyone's attention.

"Well?"

"His trail leads right to the front gates. The two guards are unconscious, but no serious wounds that I could see."

"Damn. You all have a mission. Bring Naruto back no matter what!"

--------------------xx--------------------

Naruto ran along, glancing back. Dammit. He knew he was being chased, and he knew they would chase him for days if not weeks until he shook off them off. He paused briefly, panting slightly. He wasn't going back, they would treat him worse then he already was. He shuddered, memories of the night that he merged with Kyuubi coming to surface. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep. They then slowly opened as he felt raindrops on his face. He looked up through the canopy of the trees at the dark clouds. The rainfall grew heavier, drenching him. His ears drooped and his tails went limp as the rain soaked them. His hair lay flatter on his head as well as his dull blue eyes studied the clouds above him. He then gave a sigh and jumped off again into the curtain of rain.

--------------------xx--------------------

"Over here!" Kiba shouted, a concerned edge to his voice. The others gathered about what had caught the nins attention and Sasuke's eyes widened. It was Naruto's orange jumpsuit. Kakashi's eyebrow rose.

"Why would Naruto take off his clothes?" he wondered out loud.

"Are you saying that Naruto's going about practically naked?" Sakura asked, her voice shocked.

"It would seem so. Come on, we should hurry."

As the nins sped off, the rain hit them hard and made it hard to see a few feet in front of them. If this carried on, they would loose Naruto's scent.

--------------------xx--------------------

Naruto growled to himself. The blasted team were almost right behind him! And he couldn't speed up since he was tired and wanted to sleep somewhere warm.

**Face them…and show them.**

_NO! _

**Kit… I know, confront them and show them what has happened, then let me take control for a little bit.**

…_okay…_

Naruto took a deep breath and turned around, narrowing his eyes when he could see dark shapes through the heavy rainfall. The then stopped, just in front of him, and he could see them all clearly. They were staring at him with a mixture of shock and fear. He clenched his fists. Fear…he hated that. He hated seeing that in everyone's faces! Why can't they stop it! He hadn't harmed anyone…not until now! And that was self defence!

"Na-Naruto!?" Came Kakashi's shocked voice, "What happened to you?"

Before Naruto could answer, a sharp pain made itself known at the front of his head. He hissed and clutched at his head, his tails waving wildly. He then had the feeling of being shoved to one side in his own mind. The pain stopped.

He tried to move his body, but he couldn't.

**Don't worry kit; I have taken over for a little bit. Let me talk to them.**

Naruto gave a mental nod and calmed down, letting the demon say something.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked warily. A dark chuckle escaped the blonde's lips and blood red eyes snapped up to glare at them. Naruto/Kyuubi straightened and stared at the nins in front of them.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked again, "Naruto talk to us!"

Another chuckle escaped rosy lips and Kyuubi said,

"**You are not talking to Naruto at the moment…"**

"K-Kyuubi!?"

"**Yes. Clever aren't you?"**

"Give Naruto back!" Sasuke snarled, taking out a kunai.

"**Don't be such a silly little kit. Why don't you go home and play your little game of avenger."**

Sasuke scowled at the demon, feeling insulted. Kakashi glanced at the young Uchiha before looking back at Naruto/Kyuubi.

"What have you done with Naruto?"

"**Nothing. I only saved his life."**

"How so?"

"**A couple of weeks ago, some of your precious villagers attacked and almost killed Naru-chan. I've come to see Naruto as my little kit. I care for him. You villagers left him for dead, so I did the only thing I could do to save his life…merge with him fully. He is now half demon. I have given him all my abilities so that he would have the best chance of survival. It's your village that's done this! I hate your village for hurting my kit! I'm taking my kit far away from this place! And we're never going to return!"**

Needless to say, everyone was shocked. Sakura then narrowed her eyes and said,

"You're a demon, how can you care for Naruto?"

Naruto/Kyuubi's eyes flashed with anger and she stamped their foot, making the tree shake with the force of the impact. The red tails swirled around the small figure in an intricate pattern, showing the demon's anger.

"**You know nothing, pink thing! I didn't attack this pathetic village willingly. Why would I waste my time on it!?"**

"But you did." Neji pointed out. Naruto/Kyuubi gave a growl.

"**Not willingly no. I was summoned and controlled you idiots! One moment I was aware of being with my own kits, and the next I was sealed inside Naruto. And you disgust me! How could you treat an innocent child so? If I had my way, I would destroy you all!"**

There was silence as the half demon glared at them, a little red chakra escaping in small wisps.

"So you attacked those two men?" Sasuke asked calmly, not showing the inner shock and agitation that he felt.

"**No… They attacked Naru-chan and he was forced to protect himself. That was the last straw. I'm taking him far away where you can't hurt him anymore. This was your entire fault! Now you must face the consequences! Now…You may see us again, maybe. But I don't guarantee it. Goodbye."**

There was a swirl of red chakra and the figure of Naruto was gone. Kakashi jumped forward where Naruto was last, looking about. He swore and shook his head and looked back at the others with mournful eyes.

"He's gone."

--------------------xx--------------------

Naruto blinked and looked around, a small frown on his delicate features.

_Okaa-san, where are we?_

**Far away from that blasted village. What do you want to do? They didn't exactly try hard to get you back…**

_I know…I noticed… maybe we can go to Suna…Gaara would take us in, wouldn't he?_

**Maybe. Unless you get labelled as a missing nin. You would most likely be labelled as S-rank. **

_Yeah… considering that I'm merged with you…_

**Sorry.**

_It wasn't your fault…it was Konoha's fault! It's their entire fault! I never want to go back, ever!_

**Okay kit. Let's go to Suna then.**

Naruto nodded and gave a sigh before he started to walk off in the direction of the Kazekage.

--------------------xx--------------------

"What do you mean, he's gone?" Tsunade asked Kakashi angrily. The rest of the Konoha 12 cringed under the tone of her voice. Kakashi took a nervous step back and said,

"Kyuubi took control of his body. It said that they have merged because that was the only way for Naruto to survive after he was severely beaten by some villagers."

Tsunade's mouth dropped and she asked in a shocked voice,

"He and Kyuubi merged?"

"Yes, they have. Naruto now looks like a demon in its human form with the nine tails and ears."

Tsunade sat down, massaging her temples. She then frowned and looked up,

"Naruto's change in appearance happened about two weeks ago, around the time of the merging?"

"Yes…"

"Hmm…I think…Kyuubi may not be exactly what we think?"

"Huh?"

"I think Kyuubi may be female, which explains why Naruto has looked more feminine then masculine. And also the fact that Kyuubi see's Naruto as her kit."

"Excuse me, but I think we're being left out here. How can Naruto and the Kyuubi merge?" Ino said, crossing her arms in a stubborn fashion. Tsunade gave a sigh and said,

"The Yondaime never defeated the demon. He sealed the Kyuubi inside a newborn baby…Naruto."

"Why him?"

"Because his umbilical cord was freshly cut and he was the only one available at that moment in time."

There was silence in the room before Shikamaru gave a sigh,

"Tell me something I don't know…"

Ino turned on her team-mate in surprise,

"You knew?"

"Yes. I figured it out…well, I had suspicions about it."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"It wasn't my place to."

"He has a point." Tsunade said quietly.

"Troublesome…"

Tsunade gave another sigh,

"I'm going to have to inform the council about this. They will not be happy."

Kakashi frowned in worry and said,

"They would most likely want him labelled as a missing nin."

"That's my worry." She said as she stood up, "Stay here."

She walked out of the room and down to where she knew the council members were, since they were waiting for news on the Naruto situation. She entered the room without knocking and stopped near the table. All eyes turned on her expectantly. She drew a breath and said,

"Naruto has gone missing. From what the search teams tell us, Naruto and Kyuubi have merged…"

"Then we must kill the beast." Someone snarled.

"We cannot, he is far away from here. He escaped our search team."

"Well then, we mark him as a missing nin. S-rank. Top priority!" The same man spoke. Tsunade looked desperate,

"But-"

"Everyone who agrees with the verdict, please raise your hands."

Everyone in the room, save for Tsunade, raised their hands. The Hokage looked a little distressed,

"You have to reconsider!"

"No. Our decision is final. As from now on, Uzumaki Naruto is now an S-rank missing nin."

--------------------xx--------------------

Naruto sighed as he stared at the meal in front of him with dull blue eyes, ignoring the stares he was getting from the other customers in the inn. Kyuubi had only agreed to hide the ears and tails. And Naruto wanted to remain as hidden as possible, but he couldn't if everyone was staring at him! He gave a sigh and ate a piece of sushi. Maybe something interesting would happen today.

It had been about two weeks since he had ran away from Konoha, and it had been quite nice, a change from people being nasty to him. He had even looked in a bingo book to see if he could kill some criminals for money, but that idea went down the drain when he saw that he had been made an S-rank nuke nin. God dammit!

Naruto gave a sigh as he returned to his meal in silence, as he hid in the shadows in the far corner of the inn dining room. He looked up when the door opened and he chocked on his food. Ah shit!

**Hmm…interesting…**

There, stood in the doorway of the inn, in their full Akatsuki glory, were Itachi and Kisame.

_Shit, we have to get out of here! Before they see us!_

**Too late…**

Naruto shivered slightly as blood red eyes focused on him. He stayed still as Itachi moved over in his direction and stopped in front of him, looking down at him with narrowed eyes. Naruto bared his teeth in a slight snarl at the man as Kisame came along. The shark man saw the sushi that the blonde had been eaten and visible winced. Naruto heard the man mutter "I hate fish…"

"Hello Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" Itachi asked calmly. Naruto gave a snort and ate another piece of sushi, ignoring Kisame's wince.

"Haven't you seen the bingo book as of late? I'm a missing nin now."

Itachi sat down opposite him,

"How come?"

"I ran away. I merged with Kyuubi so I decided to get out of there."

"No wonder you look like a girl." Itachi said quietly. Kisame laughed and sat down next to his partner, grinning at the fuming blonde.

"Do you mind!? I hate that! If you say that again, I'll rip you to shreds!"

"Indeed…" The Uchiha muttered. Naruto gave a growl, but focused on his food again.

**You do realise that they can't extract me. If they tried, both you and I would die.**

_Serious!?_

**Yes…**

Naruto looked back up and said in a flat voice,

"There's no point in taking me to get Kyuubi extracted."

"Why not?" Kisame asked with a frown.

"Because Kyuubi and I are merged, you cannot try and extract Kyuubi. If you do, then both me and Kyuubi will die, got it?"

There was silence between the three before Itachi said,

"We'll take you to leader-sama anyway."

Naruto glared at the man. Did he seriously think that Naruto would come willingly?

**Humour them. If you want to escape, you can just teleport out of there.**

Naruto then gave a snort of laughter,

"Alright then. I've nothing else to do."

The Uchiha looked at him suspiciously and then said quietly,

"We should go then."

--------------------xx--------------------

_YaoiRocks:_ There, chapter two finished!

_Mican-chan:_ YOSH!!

_YaoiRocks:_ yeah… I'm hungry…

_Mican-chan:_ Have a cookie!!

_YaoiRocks:_ YAY!! –glomps Mican-chan-

_XKhaalidaX:_ Is it safe to come back now…?

_YaoiRocks:_ Erm… I don't know…is it safe to come back?

_Mican-chan:_ I don't know…I really don't…

There you go, enter ITACHI-DANNA!! HAHA!!! Well…yeah…gotta go, JA! Don't forget to leave a review for your fav author!! lolz


	3. Chapter 3

Heyloo again!!! This update is rather…late…Yeah…But, I was on a two hour train journey with nothing to do. What else are you meant to do? Especially with your laptop handy with no internet? Yeah…But, I really hope that you like it after the long overdue update time.

Dark Mican said that she also apologises for the late update as we're rather busy and don't have that much time on our hands. I wish I did so I could write stories all the time…plus we only have contact through msn and due to the time difference it can sometimes be hard.

But yeah, we really hope that you enjoy this!!!

**Joint Fic: Plot by Dark Mican, written by YaoiRocks.**

Title: Hensetsu izen Ai

Rating: M

Warnings: Yaoi, Sakura bashing, Sasuke bashing, future lemons, occness

Pairings: Itanaru, one-sided Sasunaru. SasoDeid

Summary: Naruto's had enough. Enough of Konoha and the constant hate he receives. And he decides to do the unthinkable. He merges with the demon Kyuubi and runs away from Konoha and ends up in the arms of one of Konoha's most hunted nins…Itachi.

Hope you enjoy!!

--xx--

Hensetsu izen Ai chapter three:

Naruto grumbled under his breath as he followed the two Akatsuki members along a forest path on their way to the Akatsuki base, their light footsteps gently kicking up dust into the still air. His two 'escorts' hadn't spoken in the two days that they had been travelling. It was pretty boring and Naruto continued to watch nature around him. If this silence carried on any longer then Naruto was going to wring their necks and go off since he was only coming along for something to do, and to prove that they couldn't extract the demon that was inside of him. It was a good thing that his genjutsu was still active…

All of a sudden, Itachi stopped and turned to face Naruto, his sharingan flashing at the blonde. Naruto stopped as well, looking suspiciously at the Uchiha as he had the feeling that the missing nin was looking straight through him as if he had no genjutsu covering his image. Kisame stopped and turned, watching the scene with interest.

"Naruto-kun…" Itachi spoke quietly his voice barely above a whisper, making the small blonde shiver slightly. He swallowed a little before answering,

"Yes?"

"We are not going to encounter any more people on our way to the base…please remove the genjutsu."

Naruto blinked, caught off guard and then glared at Itachi, who looked calmly back. Kisame looked from Itachi to Naruto and then back to his partner. Damn that Sharingan…why did it have to be able to see just about everything?

**I'm just going to release it…there's no fooling the Uchiha. His sharingan can see though this genjutsu.**

Naruto's eyes flashed slightly as his shoulders stiffened slightly before they slumped slightly,

"Okay…" He sighed reluctantly.

Naruto waited a few moments as Kyuubi released the genjutsu to reveal his real body and then smirked slightly when Kisame made a small surprised noise as he stared at Naruto with wide eyes,

"What the hell!?" He asked in a slightly strangled voice, his jaw open slightly as he stared at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes hardened into a glare at the tallest Akatsuki member and he growled,

"This is the result of merging with Kyuubi."

"Why did you merge?" Itachi asked, his voice indicating that he was not surprised one bit by the changes in the small blonde.

"Because if I hadn't…I would've died…"

The man remained silent, looking at the small blonde intently, clearly wanting him to continue with his story. The blonde heaved a sigh before saying,

"They beat me up and left me for dead, okay? The only way for me to survive was to merge with the Kyuubi. Now shut up about it…please…"

Neither of the two said a word as the blonde brushed past them along the path, but Naruto could still sense their gaze on him. The small male ignored them as he continued along the path, lost in his thoughts as the other two followed him without a word, knowing that Naruto would not run off from them. Because he had no where to go.

What would the other Akatsuki say when they saw him like this? Would they just be like the villagers? And attack him with intent to kill? Or would they just try and extract the Nine tails anyway? He gave a snort. They tried that they would risk killed them both and losing the nine tails, which would foil what plans they had for the tailed beasts. Most likely world domination…now that the thought about it...it sounds like a fantastic idea. A smirk made its way across Naruto's lips. If that was the case…he would never have to worry about being beaten up. He could do whatever he fucking well pleased.

"Naruto-kun…we shall be stopping here for the night."

The blonde stopped as the quiet voice of the Uchiha reached his sensitive ears. He stopped, looking behind him at the missing nins. He then looked about him. It was a small clearing, surrounded by dark, knarled forest trees which gave it an almost sinister feel. He shrugged and sat down on the floor, looking Itachi straight in the eyes,

"Right…so what's for dinner?"

The Uchiha stared blankly at Naruto before he too, joined the blonde on the floor,

"Kisame…can you please go get something to eat?"

The fish man grumbled as he turned and walked off in a random direction as he went in search for something to eat. Did they never carry provisions on them?

"We did…but we ran out of them. Besides I prefer fresher food." The raven haired male said, as if reading his very thoughts, as he concentrated on gathering some twigs for a fire, randomly shifting them about until they were to his satisfaction. Once done, he circled the twigs with stones before he bent slightly over them, lifting his hands to his face as he did a quick series of seals, blowing gently to emit a small flame, which caught the twigs and set them alight. Naruto watched with fascination at the small graceful movements that the Uchiha had. He carried himself much like a king would, as if knowing what power he had, yet he knew what limits he had. That was the most important thing when knowing your power. Knowing your limits. That's what makes you a true ninja.

"It's rude to stare, Naruto-kun…"

Blue eyes blinked and stared into sharingan ones before Naruto smirked slightly and turned his head to the side. He could still feel the gaze of the Uchiha on him, watching him, calculating him.

Naruto gave a yawn, stretching his tired muscles as they had been walking all day and, although he was not exhausted, his muscles felt a little sore from the constant exercise. Nothing that Kyuubi wouldn't heal. He was half demon after all…

**Kit!** Kyuubi snarled inside his mind, making him jump slightly at the hostile tone of it.

_What!? Did I do something wrong?_

There was a pause before Kyuubi growled,

**No…there is a hostile presence nearby…warn the Uchiha about this. Prepare to fight with your new abilities.**

_Right, okay._

The blonde pulled himself out from his mind and looked over at the silent Uchiha, who sat with his eyes closed as if in a meditative state. Naruto stared at him before saying out loud, although making an effort to keep his voice low so that only the Uchiha could hear him,

"There are some hostile forces nearby…"

"I know." Was the monotone response. Naruto was not surprised that Itachi already knew about the force.

"What are we going to do?" Naruto asked, certain that the Uchiha had a plan already.

"We are going to stay here…and set up an ambush to kill them…then we're moving camp."

The blonde tilted his head, relaxing his tense muscles, although he was ready to spring into action when he needed to. The two sat in silence as they could hear the noisy footfalls of the clumsy invaders. This was going to end quickly. Naruto's ear twitched as he sniffed lightly at the air, there had to be at least six of them, providing that there were no more standing downwind that is.

The blonde closed his eyes and acted like as if he was completely oblivious to his surroundings. He could now feel their eyes on him, and his nose twitched at a certain smell. Fear. They were seeing his half demon form and it was sending fear through them. Why weren't they running away? Surely they would want to run away? Either that or they saw Itachi and saw that he was in the bingo book and wanted to kill him in order to earn money. Or that they were extremely desperate. Did they really think that they would kill him and Itachi? He gave a small snort. Idiots.

He didn't even flinch when he felt the sharp, cold edge of a kunai blade held up to his neck and a gruff voice say in his ear,

"Don't move filthy demon or I'll kill you." Was it Naruto's imagination…or did the guy sound uncertain and scared? A small smirk graced his lips. This was going to be fun. Naruto opened one bright blue eye, looking at the five men that were standing around him. One was beside Itachi, holding a kunai up to his neck, like the guy was for Naruto. The Uchiha remained calm and collected as if the men were not around them. They were all wearing scruffy chuunin uniforms, all looking dirty and weather beaten. They were obviously rogue nins. But from where? He didn't know since there were no sign of head bands to tell where they came from. Itachi's eyes were open, the sharingan activated. Naruto took that as a sign. As quick as he could, he grabbed the rogue's hand and snapping it in half. Before the man had time to scream in pain, the blonde leapt up and drove his open hand into the man's chest, his claws wrapping around the man's heart, pulling it out of his chest, watching in fascination as he squeezed it, the blood spurting out. He dropped it next to the body and leapt to the side as he sword was thrust at him. He snarled at the man, his lips curling upwards to reveal his long canines. He gave a dark chuckle and smirked when the man flinched, the fear in his eyes increasing. The man thrust the sword at him again and Naruto stepped to the side, griping the metal with both hands and, with effort, snapped the blade in two. The man stared at the broken sword, his mouth wide open in shock. Fatal mistake. Naruto jumped on the man and used his claws to slit his throat. The man gave a gurgled shriek, his hands clawing at his throat before he sank to the floor and lay there, his eyes wide and mouth agape. The blonde turned and blinked at the blooded ground and the fallen bodies of the other men, Itachi standing in the middle of the carnage looking as regal as ever.

"We have to move now." Itachi said, kicking dirt on the fire to put it out. There was a rustling in the bush and they both looked to see Kisame step out with several fish in his hands. The man blinked and looked at the scene,

"Bandits?"

Itachi nodded and walked up to the taller male,

"We're moving. Now."

Kisame sighed and nodded, evidently not pleased with the change in camp. The three moved away from the area, walking for about an hour before Itachi told them that they were to set up camp. They settled themselves in, having the fish that Kisame had caught for dinner, as well as a few wild berries that Itachi had found as well.

Later, Naruto lay next to the fire, his eyes wide open. Kisame was snoring loudly on the other side of the fire as Itachi was taking the first night watch. Naruto could make the male out near him, staring out into the darkness. The blonde was silent for a while, torn between speaking to the Uchiha and staying silent.

"Can't sleep, Naruto-kun?" Itachi's quiet voice carried easily in the dark, silent night. The blonde jumped in surprise,

"Er, yeah…"

"You should sleep. Save your energy for tomorrow."

Naruto sighed and nodded, not sure of Itachi had seen or not. He was silent for a while before asking,

"What will Akatsuki do to me?"

Itachi's onyx eyes looked at Naruto,

"I am not entirely sure." He replied before looking back out into the darkness,

"I doubt they would let you go freely as you carry the very thing that we need. Or shall I say, you _are_ the very thing we need."

The blonde blinked in confusion,

"So…you would seal me up?" Dread filled Naruto. They would seal him in the statue!? For all eternity? Or until they needed him. He shuddered. That thought was unbearable.

"No, you cannot. Even thought you and the Kyuubi are merged, you are still partly human. Human's cannot be sealed within the statue so that would be impossible." Itachi said as he watched the blonde closely. Naruto felt himself relax. Thank fuck that he wasn't going to be sealed inside a damn statue.

"Sleep Naruto-kun…" The Uchiha murmured, and, unwillingly, Naruto obeyed.

--xx--

The blonde woke up to his shoulder being shaken to wake him up. He blinked sleep blurred eyes to look up at Kisame,

"Come on, brat, we have to go now." He said before moving off. The blonde rubbed sleep from his eyes as he looked about. It wasn't even dawn yet. He sighed and dragged himself off of the ground, dusting himself off. He glanced over at Itachi and asked,

"What's for breakfast?"

"Nothing. We need to get a move on, we cannot waste time here. We're still too close to where the bandits attacked us."

The blonde pouted. He was hungry and he wanted something to eat.

"There are some blackberries on that bush over there if you're really that hungry, Naruto-kun. But be quick about it."

Blue eyes trailed over to where the bush was, studying the blackberries. He went over and took one, sniffing it's sweet scent before popping it in his mouth, grinning at the sweet taste and juiciness. These were just right to be eaten. He scoffed a load down, wrapping a few in a piece of clean cloth to be eaten later.

He felt a tap on the shoulder and knew that it was time to leave the camp. He inspected it with sharp eyes. It looked like as if no one had been there, the only clue as to their presence was the faint smell of burnt wood, but that was only noticeable to his sensitive nose, not to the terrible human smell. Although a dog might be able to pick it up. But in a few hours even that smell would have dissipated completely. He spotted the two Akatsuki members walking off from the sight and quickly followed up behind them. They were not long from the base, maybe a couple of days walk, which was about half a days run.

The three decided to run the rest of the way and they were able to reach the base area just before sunset, although all Naruto could see was a mountainous range. Well, it was a good place in which to put a secret base. He looked at Itachi expectantly. The Uchiha smirked lightly before going down into a small gorge, which Naruto hadn't noticed before hand as it seemed to go out of its way not to be noticed by the human eye. Must be a genjutsu. The three walked a distance into the gorge where they stopped at a vertical, flat-ish rock.

Itachi bit his thumb so that he was able to draw blood from it, drawing it across this rock, leaving a blood streak. A circular seal appeared for a second, shining a blood red before the rock seemed to pulsate before disappearing entirely, revealing a dim corridor that was lit by a few torches. They entered the corridor, the genjutsu once again appearing, cutting off the sunlight that had been pouring into the corridor. Naruto looked about, rather impressed. They had evidently thought about this very well, but then, he was not surprised. They had a lot of enemies.

Their footsteps echoed in the dim corridor and the small blonde felt rather self conscious of how loud they sounded. After what seemed an eternity, the corridor opened out into a large room. The blonde's jaw dropped at the huge statue that had huge hands chained together. The statue had nine eyes and something wedged in its mouth. He heard the Kyuubi hiss in an agitated manner inside of his mind,

**That is the statue where they have sealed all of the other bijuu. I can sense them.**

The blonde snapped out of his thoughts when a dark voice cut through the air, startling him,

"You made it back in good time…Itachi, Kisame. Is the Kyuubi host ready for extraction…?"

Itachi glanced at Naruto, his sharingan flashing before staring up at the hands where Naruto could now see figures perched on top of each finger, only three spaces left. Two for Itachi and Kisame, the third for some unknown member. Itachi's pale tongue flickered out to moisten his lips before he said,

"We have a slight problem, Leader-sama."

"What is it?"

"It would seem that the Kyuubi and the host have merged into one."

There was a deep silence in the room before some murmurs sounded for a moment before silence struck again.

"Can the Kyuubi be extracted?"

Itachi opened his mouth to speak, but before he was able to, he was interrupted. The blonde could feel Kyuubi kick him aside and take control, growling out in her demonic voice,

"**No, you cannot extract me from Naruto's body. Doing so will result in the death of both of us. Me and Naruto."**

"And how do you know!?" Snapped the leaders voice, evidently startled by the demon talking to them directly and trying to cover it up. Kyuubi smirked and said in their mind,

_**Naruto. What do you want to do? If they cannot extract me, they would never let us go…**_

Naruto thought about it and then an idea struck him and he smirked from where he was in the confounds of his mind,

_How about…we join them? We have nothing else to do and you never know…it might be fun."_

_**You might have an idea there, kit. I think it would be a good idea. **_

Kyuubi straightened and said,

"**I know because it is pure and simple logic. How can you extract two things that are completely integrated with each other? It is impossible without damaging both beyond repair. I offer, instead, a proposition. Instead of just extracting me and sealing me away, allow us to join you. It would be better as, in the physical form of a human; I can use my powers more effectively."**

"And how do we know that you will not just simply try and destroy us?"

"**I give you my word as the Demon Lord, a nine tailed Bijuu. Does that suffice?"**

There was silence before the leader answered,

"For now…It will have to. We, however, need you to prove your loyalty. I think, for your first mission, you are to find and kill Orochimaru and get the Akatsuki ring that he possesses so that you may stand in his place within our ranks, understood?"

Kyuubi smirked widely and purred,

"**Perfecftly…It will be done."** Kyuubi bowed slightly to show respect before looking about,

"**Where do we stay?"**

"We have rooms…Itachi…show him where he will be staying…"

Itachi inclined his head before walking off, not looking back. Kyuubi retreated back into their minds, letting Naruto have control again. He swayed slightly before regaining himself and going after the taller male. When he had caught up, Itachi said,

"That was a risky move you made there. Was that your plan all along?"

The blonde shrugged,

"More or less. Hey, it's something to do, isn't it? And now that I have been ranked as a S-rank nuke nin it's the only safe place for me."

"That is true…" The Uchiha admitted. The two walked down winding corridors, which made Naruto's head spin in trying to work out what direction they were going in. After a while, Itachi stopped, causing the blonde to stop as well. It was then Naruto noticed that there was a door in the wall of the stone corridor. The Uchiha put his hand on the door knob and twisted it, opening it up to reveal the large double bedroom. It had a double bed, sofa, wide screen TV and another door which he assumed led to an en-suite bathroom. He stared at Itachi, his mouth open, lost for words. The Uchiha smirked at his expression and said,

"Welcome to the Akatsuki." With that he turned and walked off, his cloak swirling around him as he walked down the dim corridor, leaving Naruto alone.

The blonde sighed lightly before going into the room, looking about. Evil organisation with a mega awesome liar…perfect. He stretched before jumping on the bed, rolling from side to side a couple of times before lying still once again. He curled up, hugging his knees to his chest, nuzzling his nose into his knees.

'_Ne, do you think we are going to be okay?'_ He asked in the confounds of his mind. He felt the ancient beast inside him stir slightly before he got a rumbling response,

**I do not know, kit. Didn't you have a plan?**

'_Um…no, not really…'_

He felt annoyance from Kyuubi,

**Kit! That was a foolish thing to do!** He felt more than heard her growl inside his mind,

**But…we have to do with what we have got. You know there was a small chance that he would not have believed us and we would both be dead by now?**

'_I know. But I had a feeling that it would all be fine. And it was. So there are no problems, okay?'_

He felt more annoyance,

**I am surprised that I have not started growing grey hairs with you about, Kit.**

'_Maybe you would look wiser if you did…'_

…**.Kit…you are lucky I am merged with you. Or you would be **_**so**_** dead right now.**

Naruto smirked,

'_Yeah, well, I seem to have a lot of luck.'_

**Yes…yes you do.**

Naruto decided not to respond as he closed his red-blue eyes, feeling Kyuubi's mind wrap around his own making it feel like as if she was enveloping him in a warm, motherly hug. He smiled to himself as he slowly drifted off to a deep, dreamless sleep.

--xx--

We hope you enjoyed this and we hope yooh leave a review to comment!!!! Cya next time!


End file.
